Along with longer life term to the people in the modern world, the populations of elders having chronic diseases increase rapidly and most of the elders have more than one chronic disease. The elders having chronic diseases have to take different types of pills everyday.
According to the statistics, more than two thirds of elder people over age of 65 take one or more than one pill everyday and a quarter of these elder people even take three pills everyday. The elder people often forget when to take the pills so that they sometimes take double the dosages or sometimes forget to take the pills at all. Therefore, a pill box or pill reminder is developed to assist the elder people to take pills according to the directions of doctors.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional pill box includes a base “A” and a timer “B” which displays indication lights and provides an audio function to remind the users to take pills. However, some of the users have difficulties to take the pills from the pill box because of physical problems and the pills may drop out from the pill box. Besides, the conventional pill box lacks of function of dehumidification and the pills in the pill box might be affected by high humidity.